The device and method for advertisements upon a ring generally relates to bathroom accessories and more specifically to a tool for placing a thin annulus near a sink's drain. More particularly, the invention attaches an annular material with indicia thereon outwardly of the holes near a drain's collar or outwardly of a sink's drain.
People use sinks in many places at work, at home, when travelling, and elsewhere. Sinks allow for delivery of water in a convenient location without the water running over the location, excepting a drain blockage. Sinks can be in a bathroom, a kitchen, a laundry room, a wet bar, an entertainment room, an entertainment area, and the like. In those locations, people may use water to perform various functions as commonly known.
In various establishments such as bars and hotels, and in public restrooms as at airports, advertising has appeared above or adjacent to stalls, particularly above urinals. At that location, men see the advertisements and a percentage of the men act on the advertisement. Building codes and astute management generally provide sinks in such establishments. Public areas, such as hotels, sporting venues of all kinds, convention centers, airport terminals, restaurants, and the like, also have plenty of sinks in each facility. These preceding sinks each have a drain that users often seen when washing their hands or otherwise using the sink. The flat surfaces near each drain provide the opportunity for placing advertising that many would see.
People enjoy many kinds of advertisements. Advertisers also produce advertising in many creative ways. People also tire of advertisements after a time which spurs advertising companies to create new ads. Advertisements placed near sink drains also require changing from time to time. Advertisements near drains would break up the functional and boring appearance of a drain, perhaps to the delight of the user. Even with those advertisements, the humble sink drain retains its functional use discharging water from the sink into the wastewater system, unimpeded.
Over the years, sinks and their drains, particularly in public areas, have developed into a pleasing though rugged appearance. The sinks generally have a nearly flat bottom with the drain towards the center of the bottom. The drain often has a planar form with nineteen holes through it in a three, four, five, four, three pattern arranged in a compact hexagon. The nineteen hole pattern occupies the center of the drain with a solid border outside of the holes to the edge of the drain. The nineteen hole pattern appears often in bathrooms however other hole patterns may exist. Because drains encounter water and other substances placed into them, along with various forms of abuse, placement of advertisements on drains has lagged far behind the rest of the decorations in a bathroom or other setting.